Future Changed
by LumineNightshade35
Summary: I do not own Winx club i only own my personally made characters. What if behind the story there was a girl who was also in loved with the great prince sky of eraklyon this is her story and her love to him when they get to gether.
1. Chapter 1 It all begins

Change of Heart.

Chapter 1

I stood in my room soon looking down upon the courtyard that made up Alfea's main area. Raising a single slender hand I had pushed the double windows open to look down. The breeze blew through my hair while I closed my dark blue eyes. I began to hear a noise grumbling I opened up my eyes once more to look down at the grassy area glaring at the noise that was being made.

'Bloom and her friends again. They are so freaking noisy' I thought rubbing a headache that was starting to form before slamming the double windows closed to make it less quiet. I turned around taking a glance at my room I liked it, it wasn't bright or pink in any way whatsoever. I looked again seeing my large bed covered by blue silk sheets with some black and purple all over my room candles placed around the sides along with my desk and my closest. I smirked why would anyone not have such a perfect room.

I turned once more to glance out the window seeing the red fountain ship setting my hands against the glass again seeing him. A blonde haired boy his hair shoulder length with beautiful ocean blue eyes he was tall and was very well built. This man I had a crush on but he wanted her the red-haired fairy with the Dragon fire. That was not the only powerful magic in this dimension. I closed my eyes before sitting in the large comfty chair that took up part of my room picking up the mail I had gotten that morning seeing the invitation to the Eraklyon ball taking place that weekend.

I stood walking from my dorm through the apartment I shared with other girls. They glanced at me but shrugged I talked to them but I normally kept to myself while I walked down the hallway to go to talk to headmistress Faragonda. Unlike bloom and the rest of the gang I had always followed the rules. Raising my hand I began knocking softly before a voice belonging to the headmistress said I could enter.

When you walk in all you can see is a beautiful pink room with a large flower shaped window. There sat an old looking lady but she wasn't that old she was still quite young and powerful. "Yes" She spoke kindly as she looked up at me what she saw was a tall beautiful black haired girl while most girls had red, blue, green or other colored haired I had black. As well as dark blue eyes that was pulled up into tight curls pulled back by a headband a clip on the right side to allow some of it to fall over my right shoulder like Princess Diaspro of Isis his ex.

"I was wondering if I may have permission to leave Alfea's grounds for the weekend. I was invited to Eraklyon for a ball" I spoke softly full of authority and grace being my status was a Princess as well. The Headmistress looked up at me softly before a smile spread across her face. 'She smiles to much' I thought to myself while I stood there waiting for her reply. "Of course you may go young lady I hope you have a nice time" She replied. I bowed before turning walking back the way I had come but instead of heading up the stairs I turned walking down to the dining hall for some tea.

Chapter 2

Sky's Pov

I stood there holding bloom I was used to doing this ever since first year and I dumped Diaspro to be with bloom. But between her and the rest of the girls I met even the black haired one I still wasn't married to her. They all choose to keep studying to gain more power but I was starting to get a little upset.

"Bloom when do you think we will ever get married?" I finally asked looking down at the red haired fairy I fell in love with. " I don't know I have so many things to do and so many things going on". She replied back.

I was starting to get tired of that excuse I'm King of Eraklyon I need my Queen. Even though my mother was still sitting upon the throne that was ment for bloom I was getting tired of it all. I needed someone younger then my mother. I didn't say anything after that just held her before saying goodbye and heading back to Eraklyon finally.

I kept sighing every time I turned around I finally sat in my room alone my hands shaking with anger. If bloom doesn't want to marry me then I will have to marry someone eles. My father already made that clear its either bloom. Diaspro or someone eles. I have to marry and if I don't then I might be considered weak and people would try to start a war I didn't want that.

I looked out my window crossing my arms across my chest. Diaspro was out of the question she was banished two years ago after a love potion incident but then Crystal had spoken to me telling me that maybe she only did the potion cause I was with bloom and she might have really loved me and wanted me back. I don't know but I forgave her but I felt bad that she was away from her parents. I might bring her back to Eraklyon to allow her to stay with her parents again. Crystal was a single princess and ready to marry if needed so I could ask her tonight at the ball.

I looked down seeing her I smiled. She was the only one besides Bloom to make me smile as I walked down bowing kissing her hand. I saw her blush 'She must like me' I thought while I held her hand leading her inside and up to her room I made personally her own she was beautiful with her long knee length black hair like bloom and the rest of the Winx she earned her Belivix Form and she was beautiful.

When the girl was in her room I walked away thinking considering. I sighed knowing tonight I had to break up with bloom and marry crystal in a few days time so I can have a queen. I smiled at the thought of a beautiful woman beside me closing my eyes my heart broke a little thinking of the fact I loved bloom and it ment everything to me but as much as I loved her I had to think of my kingdom I sighed hearing bloom come up I grounded my teeth rubbing my forming headache-


	2. Chapter 2 The start of the change

Future Changed part 2

Crystal sat in the bedroom Sky had given her on Eraklyon leaning back she held a glass of fine red wine smiling to herself she always thought Sky was handsome and him being the King now made it all better for her life. She was Crowned Princess of Whisperia. Beautiful, Smart, Cold hearted in some cases. She was supposed to have attended Beta Academy for Fairies. She remembered his ex Finacee Diaspro. Frowning upon her own cousin it was clear she was a better choice.

Sky sat in his own chambers finally able to relax before the ball hearing Bloom and her friends enter the castle he sighed leaning back. "Why is it that everytime they come around they have to be so loud. I uderstand they are happy and excited for the ball. But they think they are better. Crystal has had a point. She clearly doesn't know what she is doing." He said to himself in the emptyiness of his own room. Standing he made his way to the window watching the ship land. He then saw her the firey red haired fairy he came to love. He would been married to Diaspro by now. He relized that. He blamed the pale blonde gem fairy for what happened at Red Foutain. He relized even though she was very Hawty and such. She was behaving herself on that day. Sitting with his parents awaiting to see me. I was falling in love with Bloom before that.

Sighing I knew the future had to change being 25 ment I needed an Heir I needed everything. I had wanted wto marry Bloom but clearly that was out of the question now. He stood fixing his suit that he waas wearing it was time for the ball and he knew then it was time. Walking down the stairs looking at the garden sitting upon the throne next to my mother. Cringing to myself knowing even then my mother was supposed to be off the throne as well with my father. I glanced around before spying her the black haired fairy she looked very beautiful.

She had midnight black hair different for fairies who normally had red or blonde or even differnt colors never seen a fairy with dark black hair. She was wearing tight form fitting dress. It showed part of her breasts blushing faintly she looked good and the dress flared out as she wore gloves. Moving down the steps gracefully I couldn't help but closed her eyes.  
She would be perfect. I stood then clearing my throat in a way that was very different.

"If I may have all your attention please" He asked kindly as he stood there his heart staring to pound with in his chest. Looking at everyone that gathered they were paying attention to me I knew I had to break up with Bloom marry Crystal. I could not wait any longer. I cleared my throat hoping that might convince me of somethings. "Bloom I am sorry but I can not stay with you any longer. I love you very much and I know that the memories will stay with me but now I can not wait another day another year. I have choosen what could be best for my kingdom. Crystal will you please come up here." He asked watching her walk up her hips swaying softly with some of her black hair and her beautiful dress taking my extended hand softly. " I know you all were expecting me to Marry Imperial Princess Diaspro of Eraklyon. I have choosen for that for her to return to her parents palace so she can be with them. I know what she did was wrong and I understand thanks to Crystal's help why she gave me a love potion. But that is not the point and I know you were hoping I would marry Crowned Princess Bloom of Domino. But I can not lie to myself anymore. That I am not happy with my realtionship with her. I plan as soon as possible to marry Crystal and give my people a new queen." I spoke looking down at black haired woman beside me smiling up at me full of love and respect.

Everyone started to cheer for us I knew I had made the right choice but looking back at Bloom she was deep in tears it tore me but I knew I couldn't help it anymore. I closed my eyes feeling Crystal grip my hand softly. 


End file.
